Garbage is a troublesome problem. After a long-term study by experts, scholars and government officials, the best method determined to solve the garbage problem has been "incinerating" the garbage. The environment protection bureaus all over the world have invested a lot of money to construct large incinerators to solve this problem. The present method of eliminating garbage involves collecting garbage with garbage trucks which run on streets and alleys every day collecting and transporting garbage to the garbage dump for incinerating. In the past, there has been no better means than the incinerating method. The increasing high costs of this method has become a heavy burden to governments.
The garbage truck at the present time plays an important role of collecting and transporting garbage. Because the truck must pass through narrow streets, its truck body cannot be built too large. A large volume of garbage to be collected requires frequent trips of the garbage truck to a garbage dump resulting in a large expenditure for labor and truck maintenance. The increasing amount of garbage is becoming an even more troublesome problem.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, the inventor has provided a garbage truck which can collect garbage and then incinerate it to increase its collecting capacity, enabling it to cover a larger area without frequent trips between streets and the garbage dump reducing the cost for labor and truck maintenance and eliminating the necessity of building large incinerators. This invention will help solve the garbage problem.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.